The present invention relates to a device having at least one PCT resistor.
A PTC resistor is understood as a current conductive material or a component having such a material, with the material being made such that its electrical resistance increases as the temperature rises. Such materials thus have a positive temperature coefficient.
If PTC resistors are operated with AC current, it is possible that they distort the current. Such current distortions, which can represent the harmonic of the fundamental wave, are not wanted for a number of applications or are only permitted to a limited degree. It is in particular of special importance to provide a high-quality on-board voltage in mobile applications such as in aeronautics.